


Not So Grey's Anatomy

by agoddamnsupernova



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 3, Doctor AU, F/F, at work, cause I'm cliche like that, i love this a lot tbh, meddling Octaven is my fav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: When Anya forces her to see to the doctor after a tumble in the yard, Lexa is a little put out to say the least, it didn't hurt that bad, really, but when she lays eyes on the doctor, she finds herself a little more willing to listen to her sister's common sense.





	1. I've Had Worse

“Alexandria Woods,” The nurse calls as she leans against the open door, eyes flickering from the chart in her hand to the waiting room.

Lexa raises a hand before trying to stand up, wincing when she puts weight on her left ankle. She was sure it was just a sprain, but her sister had insisted she see the doctor.

“Lex, do you need help getting to the room?” Anya asks lowly, frowning at the obvious pain the younger girl was in.

“I’m fine,” Lexa says through gritted teeth, turning to head toward the nurse, limping the whole way.

“We would have gladly gotten you a wheelchair if you had asked,” The nurse, Octavia her name tag reads, says as the door closes behind them.

“That’s okay, really,” Lexa replies, shaking her head a bit. “I’ve had far worse,” she tacks on as they walk down the hall.

Lexa can tell Octavia is intentionally slowing the pace, picking the closest available room for them. “Being stubborn will get you nowhere here, Doctor Griffin will have none of it,” Octavia chuckles, settling down on the wheeled stool after helping Lexa sit on the exam table.

“I’m not stubborn,” Lexa huffs, frowning at the crinkling of the paper below her. “I just don’t think this is necessary.”

“Always better safe than sorry,” Octavia hums, clicking her pen. “Now, this is the part where I ask you questions and hope you’re not lying.”

Lexa’s brow furrows at that but doesn’t say anything, allowing Octavia to ask about her alcohol consumption, smoking habits and other general health information. Next up is questions about the injury and pain which Octavia jots down in her file.

“Alright, now we just get your vitals and I’ll head out to let the doctor know you’re ready for her,” Octavia smiles, moving to grab the thermometer, running it along Lexa’s forehead and down along her temple, writing down the normal reading before continuing with the rest.

“Your blood pressure is a little high,” Octavia murmurs, making a note of it in the chart before looking at Lexa with narrowed eyes. “Now, give me an honest answer, on a scale of one to ten, what’s your pain level?”

Lexa pauses for a moment, letting out a sigh when Octavia’s brows raise expectantly. “I don’t know, a four when I’m sitting an a six to seven when I put weight on it.”

“Thank you,” Octavia smiles, scribbling the numbers down before patting the top of the chart. “Okay, I’ll go let the doctor know you’re ready, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Lexa nods, waiting until the door is closed to lay back against the table, rubbing her face. “This is so stupid,” she mutters, trying to figure out how she ended up here, they had only been playing kick ball.

About ten minutes pass before there’s a soft knock, the door opening slowly. “Alexandria?” The doctor says softly, a slight smile on her face as she watches Lexa scramble to sit up right.

“Uh, just Lexa is fine,” She says, ignoring the way her cheeks burn at the knowing look in the blonde’s eyes.

God, why did she have to hot? Weren’t all doctors supposed to be older people with kind smiles and cold hands? Doctor Griffin was all blonde waves and sky blue eyes and curves in all the right places and Lexa wasn’t sure she’d ever seen someone pull off a lab coat quite the way this woman did.

“Alright, Lexa, tell me what’s going on today,” The doctor says as she sits down on the same stool Octavia had been in previously.

“It’s going to sound stupid, but I was playing in the yard with my nephew and I tripped,” Lexa explains, rubbing her hands against her thighs. “I landed with my left leg kind of tucked up under me and when I moved it, there was a sharp pain that shot from my knee down into my ankle and when I put weight on it my ankle throbs.”

“It’s not stupid,” The Doctor Griffin starts, smiling softly as she takes down a few notes. “You’d be surprised by how many people I’ve seen for similar reasons. It happens.”

Lexa nods, biting her lip when the blonde scoots closer. This was ridiculous, she shouldn’t feel this self conscious around her doctor.

“I’m going to take a look at your leg, would you mind pulling your pant leg up as far as you can and that is comfortable for you?” She asks, her blue eyes filled with nothing but general concern.

“Yeah, of course,” Lexa replies a little too slow for her liking before she starts to pull the leg of her jeans up, nearly to the knee.

“Tell me if it starts to hurt to much, okay?” The doctor hums, moving Lexa’s leg until her heel is rest on her thigh. The blonde pokes and prods and does a lot of pushing before she’s done, looking up at Lexa with a smile. “Nothing seems to be broken, but I’d like to get x-rays just in case.”

“Okay, Doctor Griffin,” Lexa replies, her shoulders still tense from keeping her cool during the exam.

“You can just call me Clarke if you’d like, Doctor Griffin is my mother’s title and-” Clarke cuts herself off, shaking her head. “Anyway, I’m going to send orders down to radiology but before that, would you like anything for the pain?”

Lexa almost says no, almost, but then her toes twitch and send a jolt of pain into her knee and she caves. “Yes, please.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Clarke nods before she’s closing the door, leaving Lexa to stew.

“What is wrong with you?” Lexa hisses to herself, smacking her palm to her forehead. “She’s a doctor, get your head out of the clouds!”

She huffs out a sigh, pulling her phone out to let Anya know what’s going on before pulling up a game to play. After a few minutes there’s another knock at the door before Octavia pokes her head in, grinning before she pushes the door open, flicking the door stop down with her foot.

“You’re going down to radiology and I’ve brought your ride,” She says, pulling a wheelchair into the room. “Doctor’s orders,” she tacks on, a knowing look in her eye.

Lexa opens her mouth to argue, but just lets out a sigh instead, allowing Octavia to help her into the chair. She winced a bit as she lifted her left foot onto the footrest, frowning when Octavia tuts. “We’re going to meet Doctor Griffin at the med room before we head down, she’s got something for you.”

While Lexa knows it’s just a pain pill, she can’t help the nervous butterflies fluttering around her stomach at the phrasing. She just nods, trying not to frown when Octavia starts pushing her out of the room. She felt ridiculous, she could have walked, it didn’t hurt that bad, really it didn’t.

“Griffin, I’ve got a delivery for you,” Octavia says in a singsong voice as they stop in front of the med room. “One cutie ready for a pain pill.”

“O, why must you be like this in front of patients?” Clarke asks, brows raised at the younger girl. “Sorry about her, she thinks that any pretty girl that comes through needs to hit me up for my number.”

Lexa forces out a chuckle, her face red as she waves it off. “That’s uh-it’s okay, I’m not bothered by it,” she manages to get out, taking the offered pill and water without asking what it was.

“Oh come on, you two would be amazing together,” Octavia replies, smirking when Lexa chokes on her water. “Easy there tiger,” she chuckles, patting Lexa’s back gently.

“Octavia, honestly,” Clarke scoffs, her cheeks going pink. “Just take her down to Reyes for images, okay? Stop trying to play matchmaker with the patients.”

Octavia pulls a face before they start heading down the hallway again and through a set of locked doors. The cosy feeling of the doctors office gives way to the clinical whiteness of hospital tiles and too bright fluorescent lights.

“Now that Doctor Grumpy isn’t around,” Octavia hums, turning down a hall to head toward an elevator. “You’re gay right?”

Lexa whips her head around to look at Octavia, who has a shit eating grin plastered across her face. “That’s not-you shouldn’t....yes.”

“I knew it!” Octavia exclaims, doing a little jig while they wait for the elevator. “You have that brooding lesbian vibe.”

“More like useless lesbian,” Lexa snorts, running a hand through her face. “Crushing on a doctor I just met.”

“Clarke is pretty hot,” O comments, pressing the button for the first floor. “She’s also oblivious to the fact that almost everyone thinks that she’s attractive.”

“So what you’re saying is, I have to be blunt about it?” Lexa asks, her brow furrowing. “No, wait, don’t answer that, I’m not asking my doctor out.”

“Yes, be forward, because you’re definitely asking her out before you leave, I can just tell,” Octavia says matter-of-factly, leading them down another hallway as soon as the elevator doors open.

Lexa can’t bring herself to argue with the woman, she really did want to ask Clarke out, or at least ask for her number, no matter how stupid it may seem. They’re silent until they reach their destination, leaving Lexa to mull everything over for a few minutes.

“Reyes, I’ve got another victim for you!” Octavia shouts into the room, a smirk on her face when she hears a thud and a string of curses afterward.

“Octavia, you know I hate it when you do that, I was working on something!” A woman shouts back, emerging from what appears to be a half assembled MRI machine.

“ _Pobrecita_ , you’ll live,” Octavia chuckles, wheeling Lexa into the side room. “Anyway, this is Alexandria Woods, you should have your orders by now.”

“Yeah yeah, I know how to do my job,” Reyes replies, though there’s no malice in her voice, only a playful tone.

“Sure ya do, Raven,” O hums, fitting Lexa with a lead vest before helping her onto the table. “Just take your fancy pictures and try not to scare her, she’s gonna ask Clarke out later.”

“No shit? Good luck with that, she’s pretty dense when it comes to that kind of thing,” Raven chuckles, clicking away at her computer before getting Lexa set up.

The whole thing takes about ten minutes and during that time Raven teases Lexa mercilessly, leaving her a blushing mess by the time they’re finished. “I’m not sure I would call you two professional, but thank you, nonetheless.”

Raven snorts at that, slinging an arm around Octavia’s shoulders. “We’re the Sirius and James of this hospital and Clarke is out poor little Remus...you wanna be her Tonks?”

“Oh my god...” Lexa lets out a bark of laughter, shaking her head at the two. “Did you just use Harry Potter as a pick up technique, for your friend?”

“Well duh, Harry Potter is love...Harry Potter is life,” Raven says seriously, managing to hold the look for a moment before cracking up.

“As fun as this is, we’ve gotta get her back upstairs, can’t have Clarke thinking we’re torturing her,” Octavia chuckles, pushing Lexa from the room.

“Well, if she strikes out with Clarke, give her our numbers, she can keep us company in bed,” Raven smirks, watching the younger girl blush.

“Fuck off, Reyes,” Octavia mumbles, all but sprinting them down the hall.

“Jesus, slow down,” Lexa gasps, gripping the arm rests tightly. “You two a couple then?” She finds herself asking despite herself when Octavia chills out.

“Not even close, she just teases me a lot,” Octavia admits, sighing as the elevator lurches into action.

“Have you tried asking her out?” Lexa hums, enjoying the change of power.

“She’s too smug for that, she’s never shut up if I caved and asked her out, I have to just wait it out until she wisens up and asks me out,” Octavia says firmly, even nodding her head as she does so.

“Sounds like bullshit to me,” Lexa smirks, squeaking when Octavia tilts the wheelchair back suddenly.

“I’ll ask her out when you ask Clarke out,” O says, eyes narrowed before she sets the chair right.

“Challenge accepted,” Lexa replies as the doors open, her nervousness replaced by competitive fire.

Once she’s back in the exam room, Lexa thinks of all of the smooth ways she could ask Clarke out, but every ounce of cool she has goes flying out the window when Clarke actually steps into the room.

Before Clarke can even open her mouth to talk about the x-rays, Lexa is talking, unable to stop the idiotic word vomit that spills from her lips. “Will you go out with me sometime? I mean you don’t have to, like I get it, I’m a patient and that could be weird, but you’re like super gorgeous and I just-”

“-Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Clarke says, effectively cutting off Lexa’s rambling. “Now can we talk about how you’ve been walking on a fractured tibia all day?”

 


	2. Useless Lesbian

“You’re so useless,” Anya mutters as she helps Lexa get her crutches into the car. “Imagine how bad this would be if you hadn’t come?”

“I wouldn’t have numbers from three cute girls or a date with a gorgeous blonde doctor,” Lexa smirks, moving the seat back to accommodate her cast. “So, I mean, thank you for forcing me to come.” 

Anya lets out a snort as she climbs into the driver’s seat, rolling her eyes at her younger sibling. “No one else but you could walk into a doctors office and leave with a date,” she sighs, starting up the car. 

“I feel like you could have, if you applied yourself,” Lexa teases, any filter gone after receiving her pain meds. “I bet Raven and Octavia would love you,” she giggles, grinning when her phone vibrates. 

“Speak of the devil, O just texted me,” Lexa grins, waving her phone in Anya’s face. “Can’t believe I have two new gay friends and a hot doctor.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Anya mutters, pushing the phone away. “Get this out of your system before we get home, please? The last thing I need is you getting Aden all excited about this doctor.”

“Her name is Clarke and she has the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen,” Lexa says, fluttering her lashes at her sister. 

“Lord, is  _ that  _ why you have a blue cast?” Anya asks, scoffing when Lexa nods a little too enthusiastically. “You really are a useless fucking lesbian, oh my god.” 

“But you loove me,” Lexa hums, leaning her head back, letting it thump against the headrest. 

“Yeah, yeah, do me a favor and nap until we get home,” Anya sighs, though Lexa catches the smile on the older woman’s face from the corner of her eye. 

She actually ends up falling asleep in the car, her head lolling to the side the entire time. She dreams of sky blue eyes, sarcastic smiles and Octavia’s throaty laugh. Anya wakes her all too soon in her opinion, but allows her sister to help her get into the house, always excited to see her nephew. 

They may live together, but Lexa could never get enough of the seven year old. “Hey little man,” she says softly, plopping down on the couch next to him. “Did you give Lincoln a hard time?” 

“I was too worried to push his buttons,” Aden replies quietly, crawling into his aunt’s lap. “I didn’t mean to break you, auntie.” 

Lexa heart squeezes painfully as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Oh honey, you didn’t break me, it was my fault,” she murmurs into his hair.

Aden just snuggles into her hard, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. “I’m gonna take good care of you, okay?” He says into her shirt, his fingers clutching the fabric. 

“Okay buddy,” she smiles, ignoring the smiles coming from Anya and their best friend, Lincoln. “Thanks for watching him on such short notice.” 

“What are godfathers for?” Lincoln grins, tugging his boots on. “Besides, someone needed to make sure you didn’t have an excuse not to get looked at, stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Lexa huffs, resting her chin on top of Aden’s head. “It honestly didn’t hurt  _ that  _ bad. We all know I’ve had worse.” 

“Just because you’ve had worse and have been in unbearable amounts of pain, doesn’t mean don’t take stuff like this seriously, Lexa,” Anya sighs out, rubbing her face. “You only get one body, you better start taking care of it.” 

“I don’t want you hurting, auntie,” Aden mumbles, clutching her a bit harder. “Who else will take me to Trampoline World?” 

Lexa snorts at that, a warm smile on her lips. “Alright, alright, I concede,” she chuckles out, shaking her head a bit. Of course Aden was worried about their little field trip she had planned for the end of the month. 

She understood why they were all worried, she really did, but she could take care of herself. She wasn’t a scared little teenager anymore, she was an adult with life and a career and she could handle a little pain. This was nothing.

“You’re thinking really hard,” Anya hums, coming over to poke the wrinkle forming between Lexa’s brows. “I can hear the cogs turning in there, stop that.” 

Lexa huffs softly, tilting her head up to snap her teeth at Anya’s fingers. “I’m not thinking hard, I’m just thinking.” 

“You never just think, Lex, you’re constantly overworking every thought that passes through that head of yours,” Anya replies, flicking her sister’s nose gently. “And I bet anything that you’re starting to think about how much of an adult you’ve come to be, but it doesn’t matter, you’re always going to be my little sister and I’m always going to worry.” 

“Sap,” Lexa snorts, rubbing her nose. “Anyway, I think I’m going to go to bed, I’m worn out from everything,” she says, poking Aden’s sides gently.  “Think you can behave for your mom while I nap?” 

“I always behave,” Aden giggles, kissing Lexa’s cheek before climbing off her lap. “But I’ll be extra good while you sleep, okay?”

“That’s my boy,” Lexa chuckles, ruffling his hair before looking up at Anya. “Dear, sweet, sister mine, will you help me get up?” 

Anya rolls her eyes at the younger girl but helps her off the couch, grabbing the crutches for her. “Are you actually going to bed or are you going to text your lady doctor?” 

“You’ll never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and probably not at all what you were waiting for, but the thing is, I only ever planned this to be a one shot so I'm still working out where I want the story to go, so this is just filler, the next chapter will be a bit more fleshed out. And a big shout out to Caffeineaddict0526 for suggesting that Lexa gets a blue cast, I fell in love with the idea and I can't wait to for Octavia and Raven to tease the shit out of her for it. 
> 
> Edit: I've decided to enable comment moderation as there's an anonymous person who feels that they need to voice their negative opinion about Ocatven in the comments. Iv'e deleted it, because I have no time for people who can easily click off of a work they don't like without leaving stupidity in the comments. Comment sections are for constructive criticism and nice thoughts or encouragement. It's not a place where you can bitch about your preferences not being met. Fanfiction writers are not here to cater to you, they create free content and share it with you and if you don't like it you really don't have to read it. No one is twisting your arm. It's taken me a long time to realize that some people are just dicks and that's okay, because I like this fic and apparently a lot of other people liked it enough to want more so. If you have something negative to say, keep it to yourself. 
> 
> As for those of you who have left wonderful comments and kudos, I appreciate you more than you know. Sorry for the rant, I'm just really tired of people shitting on fics for absolutely no reason. And if you want to see the comment, I'll be posting a whole thing about it on tumblr, because this is nonsense, really.


End file.
